At present, known are various methods for estimating and prognosticating the human functioning by indices of such physiological function as the cardiac rhythm. Such methods are disclosed, for example, in USSR Author's certificate No. 1814875 (publ. 1993.05.15), and in the Russian Patents Nos. 2028078 (publ. 1995.02.09), 2091057 (publ. 1993.09.27), 2099009 (publ. 1997.12.20), 2126649 (publ. 1999.92.27), 2191539 (publ. 2002.10.27), 2240031 (publ. 2004.11.20), 2252692 (publ. 2005.05.27), 2289301 (publ. 2006.12.20), 2297790 (publ. 2007.04.27). In some of these methods, some other physiological functions (pneusis, brain activity, etc.) are analyzed along with the cardiac rhythm.
The Russian Patent No. 2246251 (publ. 2005.02.20) and the Russian Utility Patent No. 45078 (publ. 2005.04.27) disclose the methods for estimating the human psychophysiological state by the cardiac rhythm, in which methods the cardiac rhythm data is subjected to the frequency analysis in order for the data could be later obtained on whether an individual is under stress.
The Russian Patent No. 2312583 (publ. 2007.12.20) discloses the method for determining the rehabilitation actions onto the psychophysiological state of patients in a sanatorium, where the psychophysiological state of the patient is estimated by testing, and the arterial blood pressure is measured herewith.
All the noted documents (except for the last one) are focused on the analysis of the patients' electrocardiograms (ECGs), which analysis, however, is carried out fragmentarily and without relation with results of corresponding psychophysiological tests. In the last of the indicated documents, such a relation (the arterial blood pressure) takes place, but is not integrated.
The integrated estimation based on the ECG monitoring is carried out in the method disclosed in the Russian Patent No. 2212184 (publ. 2003.09.20), but there is no step of estimating the psychophysiological state of the patient.
The background has not proposed or anticipated such a technical solution, where the estimation and prognostication were performed, based on the results of the cardiac rhythm analysis, in regard to the human day emotional-behavioral states and psychophysiological functioning.